the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:IWNC/House of Hustle / House of Set Up Recap!
Hey everyone! So sorry I didn’t do a recap last week. I was still getting used to the new schedule. But I have this weeks. So I have to update my recap upload dates. I will from now on be posting Monday and Tuesday’s episodes on Friday, and Wednesday and Thursday’s episodes on Saturday. Now that that’s over with, let’s get to the recap! In the last episode, Eddie, KT, and Fabian get trapped in the crypt and Alfie and Patricia try to let them out but can’t. Especially after the key gets taken away from them. Then Patricia goes to find the key, but Victor is about to catch her, and Alfie doesn’t know what to do. When Victor’s about to open the door, Alfie knocks over the sarcophagi’s and runs away. Victor goes down to see what’s wrong and looks around for the culprit and Alfie comes out of his room yawning claiming he was sleep the entire time. While Alfie is stalling Victor a little more, Patricia continues looking for the key. Victor sends Alfie off to bed and while he’s gone, Patricia sees Victor pull out the key, turns out it was in his pocket the whole time. While this is all happening, Peddie fans heart’s exploded. Why? Because this is the scene Eddie talks about Patricia. Eddie tells Fabian about how he thought they were doing well but they were suddenly ruined. Fabian told him that it was just how Patricia was, and it means she really likes him. But Eddie doesn’t believe him. Also in this scene KT is spying on them, at least I think she was. That made me mad, because if I’m having a private conversation then I expect it to be private! (Maybe I’m wrong and Alex is just not good at faking sleep) Also while this is happening, Ms… Ok what should I call her? What should I call this woman!? Here are the choices, you guys choose Ms. FS Ms. Denby Ms. Deadby Caroline Nuka (from the lion king) Crazy Spaz Vera 2.0 You guys can choose by commenting bellow and for now I’ll call her Denby. So Denby goes in her bag and realizes that she actually didn’t lose the key, and there’s two keys. Haha! I love that we all already knew that! So Mara and Willow are in their room when Willow realizes OH NO! Amber Millington is actually an 87 year old woman! Ok, first of all, didn’t she see the profile picture before she requested to be friends? And also, what is this woman doing with a facebook or whatever it’s called in HOA world? Jerome is bitching about his love life more than Taylor Swift and Alfie doesn’t want to hear that shit. Patricia is in the hallways late at night after coming from Victor’s office to run into Willow who tells her if she can’t sleep, she should drink yack milk. But she won’t let Patricia get past her because she’s afraid something bad happened to Amber, so Patricia calls Amber and asks her if she’s dead, which she’s not. Denby comes to Victor and tells him there are two keys, and then they connect them and it turns out they have to do it on an eclipse. Victor sends Denby to get the tank guy person. Then it’s breakfast time and I’m loving the Joy vs Jerome plotline! It’s very interesting. And they’re very snappy! Jerome then begins to be very nice to Patricia. Do you guys remember that time wayyy back in season 1 where you guys shipped Patrome? What are they doing to us? They want us to ship everything! Which is actually ok, because when one ship fails we still have five hundred others. One of them ought to be cannon. Lol, remember when there were only four cannon ships? Fabian, Amfie, Peddie, and Jara. Now let’s make a list of all the ships that they’ve been hinting this season! Jabian Amfie Peddie Jara Jillow Joyfie Patrome Palfie Walfie Fabicia Keddie Can you think of anymore? '' '' Jerome asks Patricia to switch rooms with Willow, and she says she’ll do it if he gets the key back from Victor. And they agree on those terms. Alfie is ready to fight Victor, but Patricia tells him it’s all under control, so he’s going to go get breakfast. ‘Eddie would understand’ Oh God, Brotp, except I have like ten of them. So the only ones that eat breakfast right now are Jerome, Joy, Willow, Alfie and Patricia. Willow comes down for breakfast and Jerome’s all like ‘HEY ALFIE LOOK IT’S WILLOW HOW WONDERFUL’ but the thing that makes this part great is Willow’s jumping up and down with a huge smile on her face like ‘Yup, I’m here! Yay!’ It’s just funny. Jerome asks if she hates it at the house which, of course, she doesn’t. She just wants to give everyone a big hug. Jerome totes loves that about her, and says she’s so upbeat. He’s so happy! Jerome tells her she should give Victor a hug, because he’s hug deprived. Willow says Jerome’s a deep person that can see more than just the surface when it comes to people. Willow gets up and tells Victor she’s very thankful for letting her stay at the house and hugs him. While this is happening, Jerome swiftly gets the key and hands it to Patricia who throws it to Alfie who runs to the crypt. Denby finds the key hole and gets in. Luckily, the three heard her and hid. She takes the tank and the instructions that Fabian dropped on the floor. See what I don’t understand is that when Eddie was trying to get the instructions, he was close enough to grab them and hide! When she leaves Alfie hurries in and gets the others and they finally leave. Victor and Sweets have a discussion about the tank man and Denby announces that she has it. When everyone comes back, Willow asks where they’ve been and Alfie tells them at the hospital because Fabian hurt his hand. Joy doesn’t believe them. I love that she knows what’s happening and when they’re lying but just doesn’t want to be involved. I like to think Mara is the same way. No one can be that oblivious for three years! … Can they? Mara finds Jerome doing his homework. Mara begins complaining about Willow keeping her up all night. She asks Jerome if she should try to talk to her and share secrets and Jerome says ‘no because she’ll say stuff about shooting stars and unicorns and you’ll say ‘unicorns don’t exist’ and it will be a mess’ or something like that. Then he laughs with her and she agrees she shouldn’t talk to her. Mara and Willow is going to be the death of him. Sibuna discusses their great loss and Eddie says they’re ok because they still have the bracelet which he whips out in public for everyone and their mom to see. Then they do Sibuna sign right there in the middle of the hallway. Jerome pulls Patricia away and tells her she has until the end of the day to switch with Willow. Jerome also mentions he’s not the black male type, and at first I was like ‘brah please!’ but then I thought that is would make sense after being blackmailed by Rufus. Maybe he was against blackmail in general. Vic, Sweet, and Denby talk about the Tank man, and he is safe and sound, and they now know when to do it, and how. Great. Before Science Patricia talks to Willow about switching rooms because Joy and KT love hugs and Mara doesn’t. She then says Amber would have doesn’t it because she didn’t like Mara. So she agrees to switch rooms and reaches out for a hug. Victor is telling Corbier that no matter what, he will find that bracelet, then begins to sing. In Science, Sweet tells the class they will be doing an eclips project in pairs. Willow is with Mara (of course) Joy, Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia are together. Interesting ;) The episode ends with Vic reassuring them that he will find that bracelet. Ok so the second part of this recap! Yay! Everyone knows that this is the big reveal. Sibuna is talking about the ceremony and they plan to just make sure they don’t have what they need. KT doesn’t like the idea of just leaving great gramps in the thingy. Meanwhile at the school, Victor’s gone mad. He will not rest until he gets that bracelet! Kay, but like seriously dude. . . . . . . Jerome wants to make sure Patricia definitely is switching with Willow, and she is. She tells him he will not spill about the key or she’ll be interested in the real reason he wants them split up. Willow goes to Mara and says something about the birds and penguins and wgaf and basically calls herself a whale. And Mara’s confused af. She tells Mara that she’s switching rooms and Mara is devastated, heartbroken… '' '' She tells Willow she’ll help her pack up and Willow calls her a kind person. Sibuna is now at school and is talking about the shit and Oh God I’m sorry. Hold on, I’m mad. Can I bitch to you? I’m going to. I’ll put END RANT 'in big letters when I’m done if you want to skip it and go back to the recap cause this might be long. Now. WHY are they talking about this shit in the middle of the hallway AGAIN? Isn’t this shit supposed to be private? PRIVATE. This is a SECRET! Why are you not acting like this? Why are you surprised everyone, except Mara because she’s oblivious as shit, knows your crap? Can we just talk about the fact that in season 1 they never got caught? They got caught like once, not even, I don’t even know but it didn’t happen. Now these bastards don’t know what they’re doing! Rooky mistakes? NO! Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, TELL THEM TO SHUT THE FUCK ''UP! How do you expect to get anything done when you’re not having private conversations? Have it in the cellar, the attic, the library, the tunnels, the crypt, the study, YOUR ROOM! The only places they seem to talk about is in front of EVERYONE! They need to be more secret. Sibuna is secret! You’re doing the sign all out in the open, get it together! Everyone can see it! PLOT TWIST MOTHER FUCKERS! Everyone and their moms knows about the mystery because these mofos can’t keep their mouth shut. '''END RANT . . . . . . . So back at Anubis, Jerome bitches about Mara and Willow. Same crap. '' '' Alfie tells him to break up with Willow and Jerome wonders why Willow. Turns out, Alfie has a crush on her, which he denies. When Jerome leaves, Willow comes down is being extra naive and adorable for the sake of the conversation and Alfie makes a discovery that literally comes from nowhere. '' '' I still ship it. Though Joyfie is better. The teachers are talking, and Mr. Sweet tells them he knows where the bracelet is. They’re all ready to get it, but he says no. I love him in this scene. He is a bamf in it and I love it. He calls the shots. Willow and Jerome talk and I don’t really remember what but she hugs him and he says that they should keep the relationship a secret for Mara’s sake. She hops on his lap and hugs him just as Mara walks in before running off. Jerome tells her that Willow was asking for advice because she likes Alfie, and now Willow’s gone totally Walfie shipper crazy. She is the walfie fandom. So next they have science and they’re talking about the eclipse and what it means and whatever. Fabian totally teaches the class. Mr. Sweet asks KT to pick up some books in the theater and Sibuna is freaking the fuck out a little bit nervous about that. Eddie and Alfie offer but is Mr. Sweet doesn’t budge. KT assures them she’ll be right back, and leaves. Three seconds later Eddie gets a text saying ‘help’ Eddie races to save KT before something bad happens. He opens the curtains in the theater to see Ms. Denby with KT’s phone and leave. KT tells him that Denby just wanted to borrow her phone, which was weird but harmless, and Eddie realizes it was all a scheme. He runs back to the room to see everyone gone except for Sweet who hands him back his jacket and leaves. He searches his jacket and sees that the bracelet’s not there. Mara finds Alfie and hints in a subtle way that Willow likes him. Sibuna minus Alfie discuss what’s going on, and say that KT should leave because then they won’t have what they’ll need, but they’re not sure how they’ll get her to leave. Trudy and KT go to Mr. Sweet and tells him she’s homesick and wants to go home for a little while, and he lets her. While Willow is packing up, Mara mentions Alfie to Willow and she’s confused, but says she’ll think about it to please Mara. Denby is talking to Jerome and Joy and tells them if they don’t do well on the project they won’t have the scholar ship, so they’ll have extra study time at the gatehouse. KT is confused because she feels like they let her leave too quickly. Alfie gets Patricia and tells her Sweet wants to see them. Why? Turns out he wants them to study with Joy and Jerome, so he takes them to the gate house, much to their distaste. Eddie sneaks into his dad’s office and can’t find anything out about KT when looking in her file, but decides to look in Patricia’s and sees this picture. Eddie shows the files to KT and Fabian and they realize the real descendants are Jerome, Joy, Alfie, and Patricia. And. Shit. Explodes! Everyone was like ‘YO! WHOA!’ …Anyways… They sneak to the gate house and sees them all being pushed in by Victor. That’s Monday and Tuesday’s episode. Tomorrow will be Wednesday and Thursday’s episode. My fave character for this episode is… No idea. I have no clue. I really don’t have a favorite character. Not because they weren’t awesome, but because I can’t decide between the two. So I’ll do my fave broship for the ep! Come on! Palfie was awesome! I love them together, they have a lot of Palfie this season don’t they? Don’t ship it as much as romance, but as a dynamic duo. <--Previous [[User blog:Isys777/House of History / House of Eclipse Recap|Next-->]] Isys777 (talk) 01:00, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts